


Даже самые сильные короли...

by Leslawa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslawa/pseuds/Leslawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... хотя бы иногда должны быть слабыми. Хотя бы по ночам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Даже самые сильные короли...

\- Тебе нужно поспать.

Мерлин вздрогнул и поднял голову от книги. Он и не услышал, как подошел Артур. Плохо, очень плохо.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - повторил Артур, присаживаясь рядом. Пламя свечей осветило его бледное лицо. – Сомневаюсь, что ты сейчас вообще способен воспринимать информацию.

\- Но я должен ее воспринимать, - тихо возразил Мерлин, вновь переводя взгляд на страницы книги.

Хотя Артур был прав: вот уже пару часов Мерлин не мог сдвинуться ни на полстрочки дальше. Но и отложить книгу и лечь спать он не в состоянии. Сейчас он должен найти ответ.

\- Иди спать, - Артур аккуратно забрал из его рук книгу и помог подняться. – Все будет завтра утром. Все советы и соображения, что нам делать дальше. А сейчас спать.

Ноги сильно затекли, так что Мерлину пришлось вцепиться в руку Артура, чтобы не упасть. Тот осторожно придержал его за пояс. Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся и чуть сжал холодные пальцы Артура.

Сейчас все вокруг было холодным, даже огонь в камине не грел так, как прежде.

\- Что я за придворный маг такой? – задал вопрос в пустоту Мерлин. – Если даже не в состоянии понять, что же именно на нас напало. И в книгах ответа нет.

-Ты просто пока его не нашел, - поправил его Артур. – Ты же сам говорил: в книгах есть ответы на любые вопросы, нужно только уметь их находить.

\- Но не в этот раз, Артур, - Мерлин покачал головой и без сил опустился на собственную заботливо расстеленную кровать. – Сколько мы уже ищем ответ? Три дня? А они за это время убили уже двадцать человек. И мы не знаем, сколько их ходит по землям Камелота.

\- Люди живы, - возразил Артур, присаживаясь рядом. Мерлин слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав, как пальцы Артура аккуратно перебирают его волосы. – Они живы, Мерлин, а мы обязательно найдем способ, как уничтожить этих тварей.

Мерлин не выносил, когда Артур говорил о ком-то с подобной ненавистью. Особенно, когда он говорил так о магических созданиях, это словно возвращало их на несколько лет назад, в то время, когда Мерлин попросту боялся Артура. И боялся за Артура.

Но в этот раз Мерлин разделял его чувства. Он еще не видел тех, кто напал на крестьян, но уже был готов их уничтожить.

Знать бы еще, как это сделать.

\- Расскажи о них еще раз, - попросил Мерлин, кладя голову на колени Артура. – Что они из себя представляют.

\- Я рассказывал уже сотню раз.

\- Расскажи в сто первый.

Мерлин закрыл глаза. Может, если он их себе представит, будет легче?

\- Они высокие, - голос Артура звучал глухо и отстраненно. – Даже выше, чем сэр Персиваль. И худые, словно жердь. Закутаны в темные бесформенные плащи. Они холодные. И жуткие.

\- Жуткие? – переспросил Мерлин, открывая глаза. – В каком смысле, жуткие?

\- В самом прямом, - Артур недовольно дернулся, тема для него была неприятной. Мерлин сжал его холодную руку. – Они словно явились с того света. Они хуже призраков, Мерлин. Глядя на призраков, еще можно вспомнить что-то хорошее, но эти…

Артур резко замолчал и закрыл глаза. Мерлин медленно сел и придвинулся ближе. Осторожно провел рукой по щеке Артура, кончиками пальцев задел его губы и, подавшись вперед, коротко поцеловал.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Артур его обнял, крепко прижимая к себе.

\- Они ужасны, Мерлин, - тихо повторил он, уткнувшись носом в макушку Мерлина. – Они словно сама смерть. Смерть отца, смерть матери… Предательство Гвен, смех Морганы. На мгновение мне показалось, что ты тоже мертв.

\- Это не правда, - Мерлин осторожно высвободился из объятий Артура и заглянул в его бледное лицо. – Я здесь, рядом. И всегда буду.

\- Гвен обещала мне то же самое.

\- Но я не Гвен.

\- Я знаю, - медленно вздохнул Артур. – Прости, я… Я просто устал. Эти чудовища… про них никто никогда не слышал, верно? И никто не знает, как их убить. Они не боятся огня, их не ранил мой меч. Тогда как?

\- Мы придумаем. Обязательно придумаем.

Артур слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты всегда верил в лучшее. А я устал верить.

\- Я буду верить за двоих, мой король, - пообещал Мерлин и осторожно, едва касаясь губами, поцеловал Артура.

Тот с готовностью ответил, целуя жадно, словно вымещая в этом все то отчаяние, что скопилось в нем за несколько дней полного бездействия. Мерлин расслабился, позволяя себя целовать и успевая лишь едва отвечать.

Артур всегда был жаден до ласк, всегда брал их и дарил с полной уверенностью в своем праве, а Мерлина это заводило. Артур был единственный, рядом с кем он мог полностью расслабиться и, закрыв глаза, позволить творить со своим телом все что угодно. 

А сейчас Артуру нужна была эта власть, ему нужно было забыться.

Поэтому Мерлин лишь крепче обнял его за шею, когда руки Артура скользнули сначала под его рубаху, а потом и ниже – под пояс брюк. Лишь прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, когда поцелуи обожгли шею.

И не удержался от тихого вскрика, когда Артур сжал его член.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Мерлин с трудом открыл глаза, чувствуя, как щеки уже привычно краснеют от смущения. Со спущенными штанами и задранной рубахой он, наверняка, представлял то еще зрелище. Но Артур не улыбался, он внимательно смотрел на него, вглядывался, словно ища ответа на какой-то вопрос.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил он, медленно, проводя рукой от головки до основания члена. – Почему ты это делаешь, Мерлин?

\- Потому что я люблю тебя? – Мерлин пожал плечами. Перед ним подобного вопроса не стояло никогда. – Я люблю тебя, Артур.

Тот медленно закрыл глаза, а Мерлин прикусил губу. Как же он ненавидел, когда на Артура накатывала подобная хандра. Поэтому он лишь рывком сел, дернул на себя Артура и прошептал ему в губы.

\- Забудь обо всем. Забудь про Камелот, забудь про тех чудовищ за его стенами, забудь, что ты король. Сейчас есть только ты и я.

Артур благодарно улыбнулся и поцеловал его в ответ. А Мерлин закрыл глаза, скрывая их золотистый цвет.

На эту ночь Артур и правда забудет обо всех своих тревогах и кошмаров. В самом буквальном смысле. Потому что даже самые сильные короли хотя бы иногда должны быть слабыми. Хотя бы по ночам.

А Мерлин сделает все, чтобы об этой слабости Артура никто и никогда не узнал. И обязательно найдет способ, как уничтожить тех тварей. Но все это утром. А сейчас…

Мерлин потянулся шнуровке на штанах Артура.

Сейчас им обоим будет очень-очень хорошо.


End file.
